Devil Training
After school starts, there would be a devil training for three months. For those who can persist on their own all the way to the end, they would be qualified to become someone that the school would nurture using the best resources. First Test - Vitality Stat Test Devil Training Day 1 - Overload Devil Training Using their gravity suits and adjusting their weight to 10x their vitality status, freshman should accomplish: * 100 km race * 10,000 inverse push-ups * 10,000 frog jumps Reward and Punishment Whoever dares to slack off won't have any dinner. On the contrary, the strongest of those who completed the training would be able to enjoy the free high-nutrition foods provided by the university. They would also be able to enjoy cultivation resources, using them to recover and greatly improve their cultivation speeds Result * First place - Feng Lin, Donghuang Taichu and Augustus Day 2 - The Interstellar Lightning-style Battle We will be disembarking on a certain planet, and the mission is for you all to assassinate the leaders of an alien race who go by the title of cave dweller chieftains. Location: Blackmetal Planet Target: Cave Dwellers chieftains Reward and Punishment This battle is extremely tough and dangerous. Hence, everyone would have a chance to be saved. Once you all are in inescapable danger, press the warning button on your wrist and I will immediately act to save you. But if you do this, you all would no longer obtain any rewards and your academic points would even be deducted. For this mission, the first person to kill a chieftain would obtain 100,000 contribution points and 1,000 academic points, the second would gain 20,000 contribution points and 200 academic points, the third would gain 10,000 contribution points, 100 academic points. Next for the other seven of the first ten, they would receive 5,000 contribution points and 50 academic points. Within the first hundred rankings, they will receive 1,000 contribution points and 10 academic points. After the first hundred rankings, there would no longer be any reward, but those who pass would still be able to receive genetic potions and nutrient solutions provided by the university. Result Partial Ranking (First month) Day 30 - Revenge Operation (Hunting down spirit lifeforms) The Spirit Race assaulted the most elite freshmen amongst our interstellar humans. Therefore, this operation will be named as the Revenge Operation! We'll seek revenge for the freshmen who had lost their lives! The spirit race nest uses the most common Mother-Child Nests Composition, with the mother nest in the center where the large-scale spirits are at and the small-scale spirit lifeforms in the child nest. The instructor lead the soldiers straight for the mother nest while you, the freshmen, would be divided into three teams, each attacking one child nest. The team leaders will be the top three in the newbie board. The first team leader will be Feng Lin, the second team leader will be Donghuang Taichu, and the third team leader will be Augustus. Each team can have a maximum of 360 members. If the other two teams are already full, the remaining students will be automatically assigned to the team that still has vacancies. Reward and Punishment The ranking this time around will be based on the number of Spirit Race you kill! First Place: One million contribution points plus 10,000 academic points, Second Place: 200,000 contribution points and 20,000 academic points, Third Place: 100,000 contribution points and 10,000 academic points! Next, those in the top ten will each receive 20,000 contribution points and 2,000 academic points. Meanwhile, those in the top 100 will each receive 10,000 contribution points and 1,000 academic points. Last but not least, every survivor will also get 1,000 contribution points and 100 academic points... Result Final Mission The devil training ended in advance. The final mission is this: Spare no expense to return to the university alive. There are still traitors of the spirit race among our students, and these spies leaked the information. Their objective is to lure you all here to the spirit blackhole-like existence, seeking to destroy as many human geniuses as possible, killing the hope of humanity… Result * For being the first to make it back from the Spirit Race chase and developing an effective method to fight the Spirit Race, Feng Lin achieved great battle merit and as a reward he received a scholarship worth 50 million contribution points and 1 million academic points. And since Spartan training is over, he's undeniably number one among freshmen. Your team members will also receive one million contribution points and 1,000 academic points. Final Ranking Category:Event Category:Quests